Caoimhin
| mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | mortalrefs = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = Tiny bowl and pin | homeplane2e = Ysgard Arborea The Beastlands | realm2e = Seelie Court | serves2e = Titania | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Food, shy friendship | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Killmoulis | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Caoimhin ( ) was the demigod of killmoulis and a member of the Outer Circle of Queen Titania's Seelie Court. The translation of his name was "kind".The in-universe language for this translation is not given in the source; however, in the real world, it is the Irish given name corresponding to English "Kevin" and means "dear". In the Forgotten Realms, this would most likely place it in one of the Waelan languages, such as Druidic. Description Caoimhin looked like a typical tiny and mouth-less killmoulis, except that he was garbed in a thick, ragged garment of wool and wore gossamer armor. Personality Beyond any other traits, Caoimhin was shy, to the point of cowardice. However, he would not desert his people and had a strong sense of morality, which made him lean toward chaotic good actions. He was prone to grumble. He liked being warm and comfortable and having a full stomach. He enjoyed the tastes of honey and sweatmeats. Beautiful music and the tales of bards entranced him. Abilities Caoimhin had the power to mend broken objects at will. Multiple times per day, he could cause confusion in enemies—usually as a means to escape—or calm emotions. He could create a fog cloud, a magical symbol of persuasion, or an assortment of minor items or objects. He also had the power to make a group of killmoulis seem like some other sort of creature. He could make cats and dogs of all varieties afraid. Caoimhin could always remain invisible if he desired, even while casting spells or attacking. He could communicate telepathically with any nearby sentient beings. Activities Caoimhin only ever had one avatar at a time. Titania was willing and able to send him throughout the planes, but he was rarely brave enough to go unless accompanied by another powerful member of the Seelie Court, such as Oberon, Skerrit, or Titania. Rarely, driven by curiosity, he would leave the Seelie Court, but he would never wander far from the others. Possessions Besides his gossamer armor and ragged clothing, Caoimhin always carried a magical pin that he used as a weapon. He also had been given an assortment of protective magical items from Titania or the other sylvan gods. These items typically included a brooch of shielding, a cloak of displacement, and a few healing potions. Combat Couimhin could only be pressured to fight if cornered, but then, he would fight bravely for his people. Worshipers Couimhin's killmouris worshipers shared his outlook and saw him as a god of food and friendship. His holy symbol was a tiny bowl with a pin. He was not directly worshiped in most places in the Realms; however, some elves of Faerûn offered prayers to him along with their worship of the Seldarine, as they also did to the other deities of the fey people. Divine Realm The god of killmouris shared the divine realm of the other members of the Seelie Court, which had no permanent location but instead wandered from plane to plane, from the Beastlands to Arborea to Ysgard. Relationships Titania loved little Couimhin and acted like a coddling mother to him. Despite his grumpiness, he actually appreciated the concern. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Killmoulis Category:Rogues Category:Members of the Seelie Court Category:Demipowers Category:Inhabitants of the Seelie Court Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:True neutral deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender